Deliveryroom Drama
by Jolie en Rose
Summary: Here comes baby, and EVERYONE'S involved. Read to discover. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any corporate products mentioned here.**

"Ok baby we're going to get through this!" Plov gripped his lady Skye's hand as she was wheeled into the maternity ward.

"What WE?" she moaned, her flawless face scrunching up in pain.

"It's all going to be great!" his Dolce&Gabbana glasses were warped on his face.

Skye shooed him out as she got settled in her hospital bed.

Suddenly a certain ambre-eyed vixen's Manolos were heard clicking through the tile floors.

"Ehmahgawsh WHAT did I miss?" she demanded putting a hand to her skinny hip.

"Nothing, she's getting settled." Plov fixed his glasses and started the stereotypical pacing.

"MASSIE!" her beau Derrington rushed in huffing and puffing "oh my God you're FAST!!" he collapsed on a colorful plastic chair.

Plov gave him a weird look.

"She got up here in FIVE SECONDS FLAT, I _swear_/" he expressed with his arms.

"Ok, WHERE'S my god baby?" Alicia strutted into the room as if she were gliding down the red carpet.

"Not yet..." Derrington continued to hack.

"PLOV" Cam soon followed his girl and embraced his buddy "I can't believe you did it."

"Yeah seriously, Chris Plovert knocked up SKYE HAMILTON." Massie and Alicia concurred.

Plov blushed but smiled all the same.

"CHRIS!!" a shriek was heard and the lanky manboy darted quicker then a speeding Dylan to a Thanksgiving dinner.

"WHASAPPENIN?" he rushed to her bedside.

"Hold my hand." Skye whimpered limply holding out her left hand (complete with Harry Winston sparkler0.

"Of course..." he smiled and pulled up a chair.

"Ooh..." she gripped her side suddenly.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he smiled sweetly.

"No...Is anyone here yet?"

"Yeah, Massington and Calicia showed up, but now Malicia is plotting against Cammington because they have Y chromosomes and don't buy 500 shoes."

Skye stared at him for a moment.

"Why is it that your seed is inside of me?"

"No more seed, we have a watermelon..." he rubbed her stomach like an idiot.

"Don't jiggle my fatness you string bean bastard." she was half serious.

"Oh baby..."

"Now go talk to the group before I start pushing." she was a little sick of his appearance.

By now Dysh and Kristen had showed up.

"How's our girl?" the congregation asked in unison.

"She's going to be great, I think you can see her at this point..."

"So is Skye naked yet?" Kemp burst into the room loudly followed by his conquest of the month Claire.

"No Frizzy she is not nude." Plov explained in a monotone,

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Claire clapped excitedly.

"We don't know ye..."

"You mean you didn't read the sonogram?" Alicia interrupted.

"What the fuck's a SONOGRAM??" Josh wrinkled his nose and flipped his gorgeous raven-toned locks.

"It's what YOU need fattie!" Kristen poked his middle like the Pillsbury Doughboy.

"Heehee!" he giggled and drew his hands to his tummy.

"YOU SHOULD NAME THE BABY MASSICHAEL!!" Massie got up on one of the chairs and announced.

"NAME IT DYLAN!!" Dylan shout-smiled "IT'S A GOOD NAME FOR A BOY _OR _GIRL!!"

"That's cuz we're not sure what YOU are." Derrington quipped juvenilely.

"Shut UP ugly!" she smirked.

"GUYS!!" Plov called attention "NOW is the only time you can see Skye, so GO if you wanna."

Alicia made a beeline for the door.

"Hey babe" she kissed Skye on the head.

"Hey busty." Skye flipped her still perfectly-styled blonde waves.

"How are you?"

"Al...r_ight_" she doubled over a bit.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah..."

"Now, do we have any ideas for a godmother, or a naaaaaaaaaaaame, or..."

"Aliright move on Rivers" Massie bumped her out. "Hey Skye." she smiled.

"I'm glad you _came."_ she winced and started breathing heavily.

"I can't believe the alpha of all alphas is having a baby." Massie smiled uncharacteristically.

"Thanks."

"With _PLOVERT _no less."

"Yeah."

"I mean you could have had ANYONE and you got it on with Plov."

"Uh huh." she squirmed uneasily.

"I hope the baby doesn't fall over as much as..."

"Ok SHUT UP!!" Skye rolled her eyes.

"FINE!" Massie stomped back into the waiting room pouting.

"Hey fattie." Derrington strolled into the hospital room.

Skye merely glared at him.

"So do you think the basketball just _fell_ under your shirt or..."

"GO AWAY!!" Skye screamed.

"Queenie is a little testy today." Derrington announced as he came back into the waiting room.

Plov rushed to her side.

"Ehmahgawsh is he a lapdog or WHAT?" Claire crossed her tanned legs.

"A regular puppet." Dylan rolled her eyes.

"YAY HONEYBUNS!!" Cam screamed to the heavens as he examined the vending machine.

"HONEYBUNS??" Kemp pressed his nose against the glass urgently.

"No honey buns for you." Claire announced, "you're too fat."

"o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o" the congregation echoed.

"I wanna pastry!!" Kristen whined.

"THEN BUY ONE!!" Dylan was irritable about anything chewy, sweet, flaky, iced, crisp, delicious...

"WHERE'S MY PURSE??" Massie demanded.

"Right here." Derrington calmly handed her the Michael Kors tote.

"Do you think Skye is killing Plov by now?" Josh continued coiffing his 'do.

"Probably." Dylan cuddled closer to her man.

"How are you Pooh?" Plov oozed gooey love.

"Massage my back." she groaned turning to her side.

He pressed his fingers against the small of her back gently.

"Go harder."

He added a little more pressure.

"Harder."

He obliged.

"Harder." she moaned nice and loud.

Kemp got excited.

"My God is she having a baby or making one?" Kristen ran a hand through her hair.

"YO SKYE BLUE ARE YOU DIALATED YET?" Cam screamed in.

"FOUR CENTIMETERS!!" She shouted.

"Shh!" a nurse shushed them.

"How long is this gonna TAKE?" Massie cupped her chin in her palm.

"A long time." Claire assured her.

"Yo I'M TAKING BETS!!" Derrington announced. "Who's got 11?"

"I'll take it!!" Kemp roared.

"KEMP! It's 10:50!" Claire looked at him in disgust.

"SHIT!"

"12?" Derrington called out.

"ME!!" Massie, Dylan, and Kristen cried in unison.

"What the hell are they DOING?" Skye panted

Plov poked his head out "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

"BETS!! YA WANT IN??"

"Bets." he relayed the message.

"Jackasses." Skye's face grew red.

"You want some ice?"

"Okay."

Plov rushed out to accommodate his lady.

"YET??" Kemp asked even though he already lost his bet by a good twenty minutes.

"No."

Ninety minutes later Skye reached ten.

Plov gripped her hand.

"PUSH!!" the doctor instructed.

Skye's clear blue eyes closed up tighter then Kristen's stomach.

"Come on PUSH!!" she instructed.

The gang who were listening at the door echoed with the doctor "PUSH!!"

"COME ON SKYE, GIVE US A DAUGHTER!!" Kemp exclaimed.

"PUSH!"

"Okay I see a head..."

"PUSH!!"

"One more..."

"PUSH!!"

Suddenly the whole room and doorway went silent.

A shrill scream was heard and water was heard running.

"It's a boy." the doctor announced.

"IT'S A BOY!!" Skye screamed so they could hear.

The girls squealed,

The boys cheered,

Skye and Plov grew misty-eyed as they held their tiny miracle,

And Kemp shed a single tear in disappointment.


End file.
